Ron and the young girl
by creativeartist
Summary: Ron meets a 14 year old girl who falls in love with him when he saves her from a very threatening seguation. what will Ron do? takes place when all the characters are in college


Kim Possible is owned by Disney.  
  
Ron and the young girl.  
  
Part 1: College friends.  
  
A/N: This story takes place after KP and Ron get out of high school. When they are both 19.  
  
Ron got out of his car which was a cavalier. He was now in college, Middleton community college to be exact. Kim got out of the car also. Her car was broken so she had to get a ride from Ron. Kim and Ron looked so different, Ron became a bit more muscled but not as much as when he had the muscle enhancer from Hench co. Kim had blonde streaks in her hair. Her hair was put in a pony tail. Kim had on a tank top and shorts.  
  
"So, how was your test, KP?" Ron asked while they headed up the stairs.  
  
"Well, it was ok. But Mr. Barkin was a real ass hole again." Kim said while looking at Ron.  
  
Mr. Steve Barkin has been Kim and Ron's teacher all through out high school. And now he was their teacher again in college.  
  
"I wonder why Barkin always appears as a teacher. Always bothering us, always making sure we are doing what we are suppose to do."  
  
"Well, it's his job." Kim said  
  
A group of people walked up to Kim, they were Bonnie Rockwaller, Brick flaggs, Josh Mankey, and Ray.  
  
"Kim, come on, we have to get to class. Leave that loser Stoppable and lets go!" Bonnie said in a very nasty voice.  
  
"He's not a loser, Bonnie!" Kim said as she walked past Ron and went to join them. She stops and looks back at Ron "You going to be ok, Ron?"  
  
"Yea, yea, don't worry about me, KP. I'll be ok." Ron said in a very sad manner with his back to Kim. "You go on with the popular people, it's ok. I'm used to this kind of thing happening. As mush as I hate it, it'll never change." Ron looks down with a sad expression.  
  
Kim looks at her friend for a little longer then she goes to meet up with the others. Ron looked as Kim walked away, just like she always did when they were in high school. He was always alone. He tried to put on a happy front, but deep inside he knew that he would never find the love he wanted. Eon went to class thinking that life was so horrible. Luckily, he still had Rufus who was as smart as he was 3 years ago. Ron goes to class and sits down in an empty seat. He looks around. All the desks are empty, class hadn't started yet. He hated being in this cold room all alone. Even when people came in he was alone. Class started and a lot of people were in the class, talking up a storm. Mr. Barkin comes in with his hair colored yellow.  
  
"Listen up, People. I have to go to a conference so class is cancelled. Have a nice day."  
  
Mr. Barkin leaves. All the other student leave as well. Soon, Ron finds himself alone in the room with the lights off. He walks out of the class with his head hanging down. He goes to the cafeteria and gets a bite to eat. He waits till around 3 o' clock. Kim and Bonnie come in followed by Brick Flaggs and Ray. Josh Mankey was no where to be seen. Bonnie and Kim were having another argument about stuff. While they argue, they sit where Ron was. It was a long table where everyone could sit down so the seating wasn't a problem.  
  
"Bonnie will you please give it up on Josh Mankey?!" Kim yelled as they sat down. Ron just looked at them with a bored look on his face. Brock just stares dumbly at the girls walking by.  
  
"Kim, I don't care if Josh is your boy friend. I wanted him first. Before you even knew him. I knew him since he was little. He and I used to live next door to each other!" Bonnie yells at Kim.  
  
Ray was looking at this and couldn't help but laugh at the pity cat fight, with words. Ray was happy to have friends. He never had any of his own. He had heard that someone with the same name as his had caused a lot of trouble a few years back. He couldn't remember what happened. That didn't matter.  
  
"Hey you guys, will you two shut the hell up?! Ray said to Kim and Bonnie.  
  
Bonnie and Kim give Ray a very scary look. That look makes Ray back off a little.  
  
"Hehe, I think I'll go get some food."  
  
Ray runs away fast.  
  
"Dude, can you get me a hamburger and some French fries?" Brick Flaggs yells behind Ray.  
  
"Sure!" Ray yelled back  
  
"Look, Bonnie next time Josh is here we'll ask him who he wants to go out with, ok?"  
  
"Fine, but don't you go giving him any special treats before he decides on who he wants, got it?" Bonnie gave Kim a deadly stare as she said this.  
  
"That goes double for you, Bonnie!" Kim said in the same tone as Bonnie giving Bonnie the same deadly stare.  
  
The tow felines shake hands. Ron looked at this and sighed. He gets up, picks up his book bag and books. Has he gets up, Kim gets up also.  
  
"Ron, where are you going?" Kim asked as she walked behind him.  
  
"I'm going for a walk, don't worry, your highness, I'll be here to pick you up." Ron said with a bit of freshness in his voice.  
  
"Ron, what is wron-"before she could ask, Ron walks out the door,  
  
End of part 1. 


End file.
